pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Wizard Duel
Wizard Dueling is one of the games on Pottermore at Playstation Home. It is quite different from the Dueling on Pottermore. Starting a game A Wizard Duel can be started in the Hogwarts Express area. At the end of the third carriage stands the only NPC currently in Pottermore at Playstation Home, the Shady Character. Interacting with him gives the player the choice to start a Wizard Duel. The player can use Quickstart to let the computer select an opponent, or he can go to the Lobby to invite a player in there. It is recommended players play the Tutorial first, as the controls aren't very intuitive. Players always face off against one opponent. Gameplay During a Wizard Duel, players are in a fourth, otherwise inaccessible, carriage of the Hogwarts Express. The carriage players are the only two people in there, although there are a lot of Trunks on the luggage racks. After greeting each other, the countdown starts. As soon as the countdown is over, players can cast spells (with the R1 button). There are three spells: the Smokescreen spell, the Knockback Jinx and the Full-Body Bind. Players can cycle through the three spells with the L1 button. After a spell has been cast, it is unusable for several seconds. Spells can be blocked by pressing the X button at exactly the right time. The easiest way to avoid getting hit is to simply move out of the way - by moving behind any of the benches, spells can not hit. However, the player also cannot hit the other player, because the bench is in the way. If a player is constantly hiding behind a bench without coming out to cast anything (and thus make himself vulnerable), a good tactic is to hit the trunk above where he is hiding. This will drop the trunk from the luggage rack, completely blocking off the space betwee the benches. When a player is hit, he has a chance to recover from the spell. This is done by following the prompt on the screen, which can be either shaking the controller up and down, or rotating the L and R analog sticks at the same time. When the player fills up the recovery bar before time runs out, he recovers from the spell. If the time runs out first, he loses the duel. The more a player is hit, the more difficult it is to recover from a hit. If two players cast a spell at the same time, they enter a face-off. A string of buttons is displayed at the bottom of the screen and both players have to hit the buttons in the order displayed. The first player to finish (or the player who gets furthest before making an error) successfully casts and hits the other player. Spells Three spells are available during Wizard Duels. Two of the spells cause the other player to do a Recovery attempt, and can thus end the game. Smokescreen Spell The Smokescreen Spell clouds the other player in a haze of smoke and makes them cough, incapacitating them for a little while. Although the screen is focused on the player who was hit, the caster can move around during this time, enabling him to hide behind a bench or chance position. This spell doesn't cause Recovery, so it cannot end the duel. Knockback Jinx The Knockback Jinx knocks the other player on the floor, entering them into Recovery to try to get up. Thus, this is one of the two spells which can end the duel. Full Body Bind The Full Body-Bind binds the other player, entering them into Recovery to try to not fall over until the spell wears off. Thus, this is one of the two spells which can end the duel. Reward The winning player has a chance of being rewarded with a Pottermore Card. It is unknown which factors (beside winning) determine if a Pottermore Card is given. Category:Playstation Home Category:Mini-Games Category:Dueling